


Time Lag

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →考據不詳細的東西分離梗→阿普小病請注意～
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	Time Lag

吉爾伯特幾乎是不顧一切地往那面牆跑去。

那些崗哨與士兵、那些鐵絲網與武器，全都不入他的眼中。  
他甚至沒聽見伊凡的聲音。

他只看見那面牆。

「射擊。」操著向來軟嫩的童音，伊凡看待眼前這肯定讓瘋狂紅了眼的男人，渾身卻是與其相反至極的淡然自若，下達命令的聲音亦如此雲淡風輕：「不用怕，射擊。那傢伙可殺不死。」

吉爾伯特在血泊中倒下。只來自雙腿的刺痛讓他知道曾經隸屬他的士兵已經手下留情地給了暗示。  
但他仍然恍若未聞，只是拼命地拖著雙腳往前爬去。

於是槍聲再度響起。

「喂，是威斯特嗎？」眼睛與手指都膠著在筆電上，吉爾伯特的肩頭與下頜夾著電話，說話的口氣有點漫不經心：  
「沒，問一下你今天開完會回不回來啊……什麼，我才不寂寞呢，我是體諒你半夜趕車太辛苦好嗎……嗯、嗯，沒關係啦，我會自己做飯，先這樣，掛電話了。」

隨手將電話扔到沙發上，吉爾伯特頓了頓，收起電腦放到茶几上，走回房間──威斯特要在別的地方過夜，這讓他連吃飯的興致也沒有。

也不是說一定要一起吃飯什麼的……但是「他不回來」這件事情讓自己心情差透了。

差透了。吉爾伯特煩躁地搔抓那本來就蓬鬆不已的頭髮，踏著重重的腳步回到房間。  
他覺得自己現在需要寫一下今天的日記。即使已經開始使用部落格，但有些事情，他還是必須抓著筆桿才能寫出來。

他必然要死命地用盡全力握著什麼，才能把那些太骯髒的東西吐出來。

在那樣被掃射了無數次後，吉爾伯特終於停止了往圍牆奔跑的舉動。  
他終於知道伊凡不會讓他過去。

但事情卻如此絕望。

「讓我跟威斯特聯絡。」拖住受傷的腳站得直挺，吉爾伯特瞪著高大的斯拉夫男子，已經瀕臨警戒線的焦躁，幾乎要將從不低頭的騎士壓垮。  
但吉爾伯特感到如同巨靈的焦躁，在伊凡的眼中卻只是個笑話。他饒富興味地看著吉爾伯特，就像隻逗弄老鼠的貓。

「我說不要呢？」  
「讓我跟他聯絡。我要知道他現在的情況如何。」  
「所以，如果我說不要呢？」  
「電報、電話還是信件什麼都好，我要跟他聯絡。」  
「你根本沒在聽我說話嘛。」

「我說讓我跟他聯絡你才是該死的聽不懂人話！！！」用力往伊凡的辦公桌重重拍下，吉爾伯特雙眼滿佈血絲，困獸一般地低吼：「我一定要跟威斯特聯絡，我他媽的要知道那三個混帳到底對威斯特幹了些什麼我去他媽的要知道他現在過得好不好！讓──我──聯──絡──他！」

在憤怒中和伊凡扭打起來的吉爾伯特被士兵聯手架走。即使被強行拖著離開伊凡的辦公室，吉爾伯特仍然無止盡地咒罵與要求著。

他的願望並沒有實現。回應他的，只是伊凡愉快萬分的笑聲。

……又是這種日記內容。看著自己幾乎是在失神狀態下寫的日記，吉爾伯特有些自我嫌惡地想要撕掉那些東西，卻又像是想到什麼地停下手來。

靠坐在柔軟的寫字椅中，吉爾伯特無法確定這連自己都難以捉摸的自己究竟是從何而來。是一直都跟隨著自己的本性嗎？還是在一點也不正常的環境中所造就的？  
他知道自己的愛向來相當沈重。獨占欲跟不顧他人感受之類的，也總是讓人很吃不消。

但自己卻覺得這樣是如此理所當然──即使吉爾伯特從來不說，也沒有打算給誰知道。  
如果不那麼用力地看著威斯特，他會覺得眼中一無所物。如果不那麼用力地抱著威斯特，他會覺得連自己都將成為虛無。如果不讓威斯特也看著自己，他會覺得自己只是個不被需要的肉塊，遑論靈魂。

只有當威斯特為了自己而甘願成為「物」，他才會覺得能讓對方犧牲靈魂的自己是個「人」。

他想起手足在床上的豔麗表情，呼吸不意外地立顯粗重。那和平常嚴肅的弟弟是多麼的不同……卻又同樣如此可愛。  
如果是這樣只看著自己的威斯特，他並不意外自己為何能無時無刻地發情。

並不想要乾脆俐落地脫下衣褲來場充滿幻想的自我安慰──事實上，吉爾伯特討厭自己的左手至極。

從衣櫃中翻出衣物，他打算好好地洗個澡，冷靜一下自己的身體。  
也冷靜一下自己的靈魂。

吉爾伯特被關入禁閉室，而這樣的時空不知多漫長。

所謂的東德，不曾是吉爾伯特所掌握過的地區。事實上大家都明白真正的主事者是誰，吉爾伯特不過是作為一地苟延殘喘的存留象徵而已。

在那場激烈的爭吵過後，他不再被允許離開那小小的公寓。  
那小小、卻是全部的世界。  
沒有電話、沒有看守以外的其他人，只有他自己、的世界。

在數次的抵抗未遂後，吉爾伯特不再開口，開始乖乖地待在那只屬於他的房間。  
他日以繼夜地趴伏在桌前，除了吃睡與必要的走動外，幾乎不曾離開。

他拼命地寫著日記，拼命地寫著遞出房門又被退回的信件，拼命地想像著，想像出弟弟對他說的話後，吉爾伯特一字不漏地紀錄下自己的回應。

只有一件事情能夠讓他的瘋狂中斷，就是伊凡心血來潮或大發慈悲，帶到這一人皇宮中的寶物。

寥寥無幾，接通東西德兩地的電話。

「喂？」拿起話筒，吉爾伯特總是忽略在旁露出看好戲眼神的伊凡，努力操穩著自己因為太久沒有說話而發乾的嗓音：  
「對，威斯特，是我……是嗎，最近不錯？嗯，那就好……我？我也過得還不錯啊，當然，伊凡怎麼可能會對我怎樣，本大爺都把他當空氣呢。聽說我的經濟情況不錯喔，你呢？欸，不要嘲笑你哥哥，我說『聽說』只是謙虛，你還真的當我都不知道自己國家的情況啊……」

吉爾伯特泰然自若地說著謊言。忽視因為自己的反常而露出驚訝笑容的伊凡。

結束通話後，他用力將電話砸到了伊凡臉上。  
然後繼續書寫，日以繼夜。

吉爾伯特一從浴室中帶著蒸氣出來，便恰巧聽見那轉動門把的聲音。那開門踏步的熟悉節奏，讓他趕緊往玄關快步走去──這是他曾經失去又獲得的能力，在東西德剛合併之時，吉爾伯特腿部肌肉萎縮的程度，讓他只能以乘坐輪椅的方式給予兄弟久違的擁抱。

然而如今在路德維希的堅持復健下能夠重新站起，他卻不禁對於這雙腿的康復意義是指向自己還是對方而感到好笑。

但他什麼都不會說、也不想說。吉爾伯特只是露出和往常無異的囂張笑容，迎接仍然堅持半夜從開會地點趕回家的路德維希。

能夠有這樣一天又一天替威斯特守門、然後說出「歡迎回家」的日子，吉爾柏特沒有打算奢求更多。  
沒有打算讓那種難以掩蓋的漆黑愛意掩蓋一切。

  
聽到兩德統一的消息，吉爾伯特並沒有太大的反應。  
他只是輕描淡寫地換上外出服，推著輪椅來到書櫃前，慢條斯理地將日記一頁一頁地看過，然後扔進抵禦冬天用的火盆。  
他將那一張一張的信紙折成小丁，像是儲蓄似地裝進了空空的長頸瓶。

一個不夠裝兩個、兩個不夠裝三個……

他拿著許許多多的大小瓶子，來到東西柏林的交界河。  
吉爾伯特淡然地看著那反射著太陽光的玻璃瓶在河面上往遙遠的未知流逝。

時光的長河，或許莫過如此。他冷笑了一聲，慢慢地推著輪椅離開。

他要去見那即將成為自己靈魂的兄弟。

  
「哥哥，我就知道你不會好好吃飯。」叨念著坐在椅子上等著開飯的吉爾伯特，路德維希有些無奈，聲音中卻有藏著連自己也沒發現的寵溺：「就只知道用裝乖讓我更不放心。」

看著替自己的寢食而忙碌的背影，吉爾伯特突然覺得難以忍耐的一切心情似乎又可以被壓抑。只要威斯特也在這個地方，他就不會被心中的巨靈吞噬。

他依然可以是那個每天蹲在家裡快樂更新部落格的吉爾伯特。

「我才沒有裝乖呢，本大爺向來都不當好孩子的。」吉爾伯特撇了撇嘴，故作生氣的發話卻帶有笑意：「是你自己要誤會我在撒嬌的，別搞錯了。」  
「是，都是我不對，哥哥永遠都是正確的。」知道只是兄弟間鬧著玩的混話，路德維希故作順從地，將簡易的冷食放在桌上，和吉爾伯特同時開動。

看著津津有味進餐中的吉爾伯特，路德維希不得不承認，自己即使在那麼遙遠的地方身負重任主持會議，最想要的卻還是回到這個地方……

「哥哥。」  
「嗯？」聽見對方突然的呼喚，吉爾伯特有些疑惑地上挑眼神。

路德維希淺淺地勾起了嘴角。

「我今天……撿到了一個瓶子呢。」

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起莫名其妙的蒙太奇手法可不可以忽略他我最近缺腦汁Otz
> 
> 總之是病普的練習，明明是普独阿西卻沒什麼戲份……  
> 故事後續的反應就請自由想像吧XD
> 
> 總之還是有考據一下，私下設定的情況，阿普投下瓶中信的地點是柏林的施普雷河（接到哈維爾河、然後再接到易北河）  
> 阿西開會的地點是漢堡。
> 
> 標題雖然跟某BL漫畫一模一樣，不過反正這個概念是很常見的，我想就……原諒我吧^q^
> 
> Time Lag的意思一方面是指過了許久才被阿西撿到的信（不能吐露的心聲），一方面是指在東德時期被折磨出來的病普，至今仍像幽靈一樣不曾離開（對於時代而言，阿普是個Time Lag）。
> 
> 其實這篇文章的梗是來自於一篇很可愛很浪漫的新聞（一個東德的11歲男孩為了交朋友在1987年所投的瓶中信，在2010年的現在被德國西部的9歲男孩撿到後回信的故事），當場就想到了阿西跟阿普，結果最後好好的溫馨梗被我搞成……對不起大家啦囧


End file.
